


Private Lessons

by tennou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Desk Sex, F/F, Smut, Teacher!Mikasa, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennou/pseuds/tennou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is sure that her English professor has it out for her, especially when she makes her start attending private lessons, but she may be surprised by what she learns...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it. I have a thing for student/teacher fics. And smoking hot ladies. It's the opposite of a problem, actually.

“I wasn’t the only one who got an F, was I?” Annie asked the woman sitting behind the oaken desk.

“No,” Ms. Ackerman conceded. “You were not.”

“Then why am I the only one being called in for a talk?”

“You aren’t actually. You simply happened to be the first to be called in for a conference.” At Annie’s subsequent scoff, Ms. Ackerman leaned back in her chair, amused. “Do you have a problem with me, Miss Leonhardt?”

Annie leaned back in her chair too. “No.”

“Really?” Ms. Ackerman questioned. “Because you don’t participate in class, you don’t answer any of the questions I ask you, you never put forth any real effort into your assignments,” Ms. Ackerman leaned her head on her fist, gaze focused on Annie. “And the attitude you’re constantly showing me. What is the problem then, if it’s not me?”

“I just don’t like English.”

Ms. Ackerman cocked her head. “Well, it is required for you to take at least the lowest level of Writing Composition we offer, which is this class. Though I suppose you could sign on for a different instructor if you fail this semester.” Ms. Ackerman smiled but a dare swirled in her eyes as she continued to stare Annie down. “Would you prefer an easier teacher, Miss Leonhardt? Or are you willing to take the supplemental lessons I’m offering you?”

Annie didn’t want supplemental lessons, but this bitch was obviously challenging her. She couldn’t just wuss out.

She raised her chin. “When should I come in?”

 ——————————

Annie nodded as Ms. Ackerman went over the revisions she needed to make on her essay. This was her fourth meeting with her, and it was actually kind of…helping.

And it didn’t hurt that the teacher wasn’t too bad to look at. Yes, even Annie had to admit Ms. Ackerman was attractive.

But who cared? It wasn’t like it’d go anywhere. Annie felt a familiar pang in her chest at the thought. On the off chance that Ms. Ackerman  _did_  turn out to be gay, what were the chances she’d actually want to get into a relationship with Annie? Not very—

“Annie?”

Annie snapped out of her reverie. “Y-yeah?”

Ms. Ackerman was standing beside her with a look of disapproval on her face. “Were you listening?”

“Oh, uh, yes?”

She sighed. “It’s alright. I was having trouble staying focused as well.” Then, slim, calloused fingers touched the bottom of Annie’s chin and guided her face up so that she was looking up at the woman in question. “I was thinking about stopping right here,” she said.

Annie blinked. “I guess I should go, then,” she said, pushing back in her chair and grabbing her things. Ms. Ackerman watched, her eyes distant, as though silently contemplating something.

“Yes, that’s fine,” she said finally, and walked around the desk to her seat. “Have a good day, Annie.”

There was something in her demeanor that made Annie pause. She couldn’t pinpoint it, really, but there was something about her that seemed a little more…

Seductive.

Annie shook her head. She was probably just projecting her own weird feelings onto Ms. Ackerman.

“Bye, Ms. Ackerman.”

An almost-seductive smile. “Bye, Annie.”

Annie was about to leave, but she stopped again.

“Is something wrong, Annie?”

Annie frowned a little. “Ms. Ackerman, you should know I don’t like roundabout shit.”

Ms. Ackerman’s face remained passive. “I’m aware.”

Annie walked back to the desk and dropped her things onto the floor once more. She placed her palms on the desk and leaned forward, trying to seem intimidating. The desired effect was not achieved, however, as Annie discovered when Ms. Ackerman’s gaze dropped to Annie’s now-conveniently-placed low neckline. It was a quick glance, one that Annie wouldn’t even have caught if she hadn’t been staring right at Ms. Ackerman’s face at the right moment, but it confirmed what she’d been thinking.

She cleared her throat. “Are you interested in me?”

Ms. Ackerman leaned back in her seat, her expression not giving anything away. “Yes, I am.”

Annie felt her heart beat a little faster despite herself. This was the first time a  _teacher_  had expressed interest in her, and god, it didn’t help that she was fucking gorgeous and intelligent and sexy—

“I see,” Annie said out loud.

“So?” Ms. Ackerman tilted her head and some of her smooth black hair fell against her soft-looking cheek. “What is your response?”

Annie licked her lips. “What do you mean? It’s not like you asked me a question that I can respond to,” Annie said.

Ms. Ackerman’s eyebrow lifted in slight irritation and Annie held back a smile. She liked agitating her.

“Do you want to fuck?”

Ms. Ackerman took satisfaction in the surprise that crossed Annie’s face at the bluntness of the question, but to Annie’s credit, she recovered rather fast.

“Yeah,” she said, unzipping her jacket. She was never one to back down from a challenge. “Let’s fuck.”

Ms. Ackerman smiled.

 —————————————-

Annie couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips as she felt Ms. Ackerman’s—Mikasa’s—teeth bite down on her neck. Annie gripped Mikasa’s toned forearms tightly as Mikasa continued to attack her neck with bites and licks.

Annie was seated atop Mikasa’s desk amidst paperwork and pens, with Mikasa’s hands resting on Annie’s thighs. Mikasa pushed them apart as she pressed closer.

Her mouth moved back to Annie’s and her tongue felt hot in Annie’s mouth. Annie moved her arms from Mikasa’s biceps to around her neck, deepening the kiss. She pressed her legs around Mikasa’s hips. Mikasa began to push her further back against the table and Annie felt a moan building at the base of her throat.

Annie’s shirt and bra were already off and Mikasa’s lips traveled down her neck and to her exposed breasts. Annie shuddered as Mikasa’s tongue flicked out, taking her sweet time exploring the skin.

“M-Mikasa,” Annie whimpered. “Don’t be a fucking tease.”

Annie felt Mikasa smile against her skin before her tongue slowly passed over her nipple. Annie arched her back and bit her lip but a quiet cry came out anyway. Annie’s hand knotted itself in Mikasa’s perfect black hair as she began to suck the skin around Annie’s nipple before her teeth closed on it. She tugged on it, gently, as her hand toyed with Annie’s other nipple. Annie writhed on the cold surface of the desk and could barely contain her moans. She wondered how thin the walls were and if anyone could hear her. Then, when Mikasa’s hand released Annie’s breast to pull her jeans and underwear down and slip her fingers between Annie’s legs, she decided she didn’t care.

“Thank god you don’t have nine-inch nails,” Annie muttered as Mikasa’s fingers slipped smoothly inside (understandable; she was already wet in anticipation).

Annie heard a soft chuckle. “Of course. I want this to be as pleasurable as possible, don’t I?”

Annie groaned in response. She shivered when Mikasa’s fingers found their rhythm, rubbing Annie’s upper walls and her clit with equal, measured strokes. Annie’s breathing got faster and more strenuous, and Mikasa’s fingers sped up. Her lips returned to Annie’s neck and Annie could barely handle the combination of Mikasa’s hot breath hitting her skin as well as her skilled fingers inside her.

“Mikasa,” Annie breathed. She was hot and shuddering and Mikasa knew exactly how to make her feel so fucking  _good_ —

Her back arched as she felt the familiar hot, tightening in her core. She was whimpering and moaning and shivering and her fingers were pulling at Mikasa’s beautiful hair and digging into her soft skin and Mikasa’s fingers just continued to rock in and out with the same pace.

She let out a stifled scream as she climaxed, breathing heavy, and slumping gratefully against Mikasa.

“Th-that was…”

“Hm?” Mikasa softly stroked Annie’s tousled hair with her free hand and licked the other one clean.

Annie just knew there was a smile on her face and she didn’t want to give her any more reason to feel smug.

“It was alright.”

“Really?” She was still smiling. “Judging from the way you were just shuddering and moaning and begging for me to continue—”

“I was not begging,” Annie argued, lying back down against the desk and pulling Mikasa with her.

“But you agree you were shuddering and moaning?”

Annie shrugged and instead ran her fingers through Mikasa’s hair again. “Can’t fight the facts.”

“Very true.”

Annie wasn’t sure what this relationship was going to entail, or whether there even was a relationship, but she decided that would be a worry for another day, and settled in comfortably on her English teacher’s desk.

“I hope you realize you’re not going to get rid of me very easily,” Annie said, half joking, half serious.

Mikasa’s smile was cagey, but she brought Annie’s knuckles to her lips in a soft kiss.

“As if I would let you go that easily.”


End file.
